Many golf bags include a top member or club separating device, which includes one or more partitions to both separate clubs and provide organization so that clubs can be more easily located when needed. A plurality of golf clubs is typically inserted into each partitioned area shaft first, with the heads of the golf clubs protruding from the top of the golf bag. The partitioned compartments holding these shafts are simple designs that allow the heads of the clubs in each compartment to shift about as the bag is carried, dropped, or lifted by a golfer or a caddie. The club heads thereby become disorganized, and contact between the heads and shafts can cause the heads to become scratched or the shafts to be dented. In addition, many of the club separating devices are not ergonomically friendly to the golfer or other user in that their design configuration and layout make the task of accessing and retrieving the golf clubs difficult. It is not uncommon for golf clubs to come in contact with and interfere with one another, making it difficult to remove the club from the golf bag.
Some efforts have been made to incorporate devices for retaining individual club heads in a fixed position so that the club heads remain organized and do not contact each other. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,207 describes a club retainer which is molded from resilient material and which includes wedge-shaped notches. The club heads are releasably clamped within the notches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,131 describes a first embodiment that includes a flat top surface and a plurality of inclined surfaces that extend upwardly from the top surface for supporting the faces of the club heads. Each inclined surface extends at an angle corresponding to the loft angle of a particular number of clubs, so each club must be inserted into the proper place. A second embodiment is provided with indentations. The shape of each indentation is designed to accommodate a club having a particular loft angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,566 provides a golf bag top and club separator that includes two rows of staggered slots for retaining the heads of golf clubs. Each slot includes a flat bottom surface for supporting the top edge of a club head, an inclined side surface for guiding the club head to the bottom surface, and an upwardly extending side surface that provides a stop for retaining the club head on the bottom surface. Although each slot is advantageously associated with a particular club, the slots do not provide a wedging action, and each slot has substantially the same shape. It is therefore not necessary to insert a particular club head into a particular slot, and the club separator can be used with clubs from different manufacturers. The two rows of staggered slots distribute the weight of the clubs to provide good balance. This design suffers in that it is difficult for a golfer to reach between the several clubs and retrieve the desired club, thus decreasing the ergonomics of the golf bag.